The Rose With A Mouth
by Raisuke The Lightning Herald
Summary: What happens when you cross RWBY with a marvel-verse? What happens when our scythe wielding speedster is mixed with The Regenerating Degenerate? Where is Francis? Find all this and more in The Rose With A Mouth. Maybe we'll also find Wally... Or is it Waldo? No wonder no-one could find him...


Disclaimer - I do not own any of these properties. Rooster Teeth and Marvel/Disney do.

The Marvellous RWBY-verse: The Rose With A Mouth

"Hi" - Person speaking

' **Hi'** \- Bold speaking

' _Hi'_ \- Italic speaking

-Chapter 1 Start-

Kingdom of Mantle - Overpass 7, Junction 16

Our story begins nearly five hundred metres above the ground, on the tallest overpass within Mantle. A vast, expansive spaghetti junction lay below, the meeting point of four other overpasses, nearly twenty bridges and roads crisscrossing and winding around each other in an attempt to make traffic flow.

A figure was sat on the very edge of the road, legs dangling over the edge as she hummed merrily. She was quite young, no older than eleven and was dressed in a red and black spandex…

"Stop narrating me, it's creepy!"

Wait what?

"You heard me, stop narrating me, it's creeping me out." She reaffirmed loudl… "Seriously stop it."

But that's my job, to write out what's happening.

"No, you don't have a job, you're just doing this because you enjoy it." She nodded. "And that's kind of creepy."

' **C'mon having our own narrator is kind of cool.'**

Oh no…

' _Can't we just move on with the plot. We're a shameless crossover with Deadpool, let's just move on to killing things.'_

"Nobody asked you Italic and it's not cool Bold it's creepy"

' _You know that we are part of you, so our opinions are yours…'_

"Shut up Italic, I'm not listening."

' _You do realise that I'm not actually speaking, so covering your ears won't do anything.'_

"Lalala, I can't hear you."

This is just getting weird.

' **Yeah can we just move on to the fight scene?'**

"Fine, blah blah blah, guys to fight, a sister to save and bad guys to kill, blah blah blah, maximum effort."

With that she stood up stepping off the overpass and dropping down to the road below… No comment?

 **I think she's just ignoring you.'**

Please keep it like that, I just want to move on.

' _There are no promises, she's based off of Deadpool.'_

Why do I do this to myself?

' _Because you secretly hate yourself?'_

' **Because you're a dumbass?'**

"Because you're creepy!?"

Okay, we're moving on.

' _Oh? How are you going to do that?'_

Like this…

* * *

' **Ahh, random line, what the fuck?'**

' _It's a line break.'_

Just shut up and let me move on.

* * *

With a tremendous crash she slammed into the roof of the car, the metal roof crumpling beneath the force. The shock of the landing shattering her knees before she slid off the roof, slamming into the windscreen of the car behind.

The car swerved, mounting the road barrier and flipping over, dislodging her and sending her flopping into the road. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" She managed to woozily say before a third car slammed into her, crushing her into the tarmac before the car began spinning, fully blocking the road, the other cars skidding to a halt.

' **That's not how it went in the movie.'**

' _Let's not annoy the author.'_

"Fuck you."

At that moment a motorcycle broke through the throng of cars, slamming into her and sending the biker flying into the crashed car, the bike falling over onto the girls body.

' **Well, that escalated quickly.'**

' _Just agree to ignore him.'_

"Fine, stop messing with me." She moaned in agreement before her healing dulled her pain as it repaired her body. "Thank you."

"Ow." She said as she pushed herself up, her legs snapping as they unbroke.

' _That's not a word.'_

' **I don't care if it's a word or not, that hurt.'**

"Shut up, I have bad guys to kill." She growled at the voices in her head before fully standing and looking at the now crashed cars, pulling out her pistols as several severe looking men climbed out of the vehicles. "Hey!" She yelled gaining their attention. "Where's Francis?"

That caused some of the men to perk up, all ten of them pulling out weapons as they jumped down from their crashed cars. They all strolled forwards moving into positions surrounding her as civilians ran away from the scene. "Let's get started." She said, raising her left gun and firing it, the bullet thundered into the forehead of the closest man only to ping off in a flash of energy.

' _I guess aura's a thing in this story.'_

' **Yep, you know what that means..?'**

' _ **SUPER SPEED!'**_

With a burst of rose petals she shot forward, firing the pistols as she did, the men beginning to deflect them with their weapons. Just before she reached the men she pressed a button on her pistols causing them to change into a pair of hand scythes, the blades pointing straight ahead.

' **Yes, yes, yes.'**

' _Ah mecha-shift weaponry, another plus to this.'_

' **What is our arsenal, does it all transform?'**

' _I would imagine so.'_

' **Let's kick ass!'**

In a single movement it was over. The man she was charging towards stepped backwards, swinging his sword up, knocking the scythes from her hands before kicking her in the stomach, sending the girl flying into another car, the metal crumpling around her. "Ow." She moaned as she pried herself from the car, a shard of metal having pierced her spine. "That didn't go as planned."

The wounds covering her form snapped closed as she stepped away from the wreck. "Let's try that again." Reaching behind her back she pulled out a large box that immediately transformed, unfolding quickly.

"Is that a minigun?" The lead man asked before a hail of bullets engulfed him, his aura only holding up for a few moments before he exploded into chunks of meat, spraying across the highway. She quickly shifted her target, spraying bullets across the area, forcing the others to duck under cover.

' **Oh my god, we actually killed someone… THAT WAS AWESOME!'**

' _I suppose it was just too many bullets to block.'_

"Don't care, killing. Where the fuck is Francis!?" She screamed over the hail of bullets. "Get out here." She pressed a button on the minigun, an additional layer of four barrels spinning to life. With a whining noise grenades began to fly forwards, impacting with the cars they were using for cover. The explosions were more powerful than she had thought, sending her flying back as well, the minigun flying out of the hands and flying off the highway. "Dammit."

"This sucks." She sighed before jumping back on her feet as only four of the original ten stood up. "I wanted a cool introduction, but instead I've been mocked, injured and kicked like I was a child."

' _You are a child.'_

"Time for overkill." She declared reaching behind her back.

' **Here it comes.'**

"Now, this is your last chance." She yelled as she hefted the massive weapon into her shoulder. It was a giant rocket launcher, almost as large as she was, the barrel was short but wide, the rocket being ridiculously large. "Where is Francis?"

"T-that looks like something from a cartoon." One of the remaining men stuttered, blood dripping from his forehead from the crash and explosions. The weapon in his hand was twisted, the explosion having annihilated it. "I give up." He yelled, throwing the blade to the floor, immediately followed by the other three following suit.

She seemed to droop at that, lowering her missile slightly. "Really?" Her voice cracked slightly as she stared at the group who were all putting their hands over their heads. "But I pulled it out and everything."

' _This is kind of anticlimactic.'_

' **I wanted blood and guts.'**

' _Just be happy with the other six.'_

' **Fine, but we'd better fuck up Francis.'**

"Yeah, okay." She sighed, throwing the weapon to the side. "Now where is Francis?"

The four survivors looked between each other in confusion before answering with a question of their own. "Who?"

' _Right, they don't know his name.'_

"Ajax! Where is Ajax?" She yelled in exasperation, finally seeing understanding in their eyes. That understanding quickly changed to fear, as a motorcycle revved from behind her. "He's right behind me isn't he."

She span around in time to see the tyre of the motorbike slam into her chest, sending her rolling down the road, her clothes ripping from the road rash. Finally she stopped, lying face down in the pool of blood and guts leftover from the first guy she killed. "Oh gross, I've got mook guts on my skin."

' _Well, you said you wanted blood and guts.'_

' **This isn't what I meant.'**

"Will you both shut up." She mumbled as she began pushing herself up. She quickly got to her knees, staring down at the wheel-shaped hole in her costume. "I need a better costume." She sighed before looking around.

' **Our outfit is awesome.'**

' _But we need something a bit more durable than spandex, maybe kevlar.'_

"How are we going to afford kevlar? I can't keep replacing kevlar." She sighed in response, standing up straight and turning to the man who was climbing off the bike. "Hello Francis."

A hail of bullets from his submachine gun answered her, the bullets thundering into the tarmac as she disappeared in a cloud of rose petals. "You missed me." She yelled from behind him, a pair of swords slicing through the air towards the man. They were blocked as the SMG transformed into a hatchet, the swords skidding off in a curtain of sparks.

Almost effortlessly the man grabbed the sword blades, ignoring the damage to his aura, pulling the ends of the blades towards himself, the swords snapping in the middle.

' _That's not good.'_

In one motion he swung the hatchet up, embedding it in her throat, her breaths coming out in gurgles around the axe head. "I didn't miss this time." He smirked, his lips quirking even higher as her breaths grew more ragged. Pulling his arm back he ripped the blade out of her flesh, shaking the blood from it before turning around to face the carnage and devastation. "What were you idiots doing?" He yelled as he stalked forwards, moving towards the survivors as his hatchet transformed back into a gun.

"But Boss, nothing we did could stop her." The lead man stuttered out, flinching as the SMG was raised towards his face. The man's eyes widened. "Boss, she's…" The gun barked, spitting a hail of bullets at the man who barely got behind a burning car. "Boss I'm trying to tell you…"

"Tell me what, that that little girl was too much for you?" He unloaded the rest of his clip at the man, the bullets bouncing off the burning wreck. "Tell me that that corpse over there was too much for all ten of you?"

"Boss, she's not dead!"

"What?" Suddenly his legs were ripped out from beneath him, a scythe blade going through each leg before a weight settled on his back.

"Oi you four, go away. I'm not interested in you." She shouted out as she grabbed the back of his collar, ignoring the pounding of feet as they ran away. "Hello Francis." You could hear the smirk in her voice as she stood up, one foot remaining on his back. "I have some questions for you."

Suddenly the foot was removed from his back and he was dragged across the tarmac, the entire trip to the otherside of the road taking less than a second at her max speed, his head slamming into the concrete barrier, sending his head spinning. He was quickly hauled around, his back slammed into the concrete this time, before a sword was shoved through his collarbone, pinning him in place.

"You've looked better." She smiled widely, revelling at his situation. She reached up, pulling off his helmet, revealing his face to the world.

His face was coated in blood from where his face was bouncing off the inside of his helmet, his lips were split open, his nose was obviously shattered, almost lying flat against his face. His eyes were glassy, looking almost cloudy…

' **Fuck.'**

' _He's dead. I reckon he died when we slammed his head against the concrete barrier at 400mph.'_

"Fuck!" Ruby screamed, pulling out a pistol and unloading into his corpse. "This is all your fault writer!"

Me? I'm not the one who slammed him into concrete using super speed.

"You're the writer, your job is to come up with this stuff."

' **Now what are we going to do?'**

' _I'm unsure, this was our last lead on finding Yang. What do you have to add author?'_

Hey, this is your story not mine.

' **Can I kill him?'**

' _I don't think you'll be able to.'_

I'll give you a hint if that helps.

"And what is your hint?" She spat, just as footsteps came to a halt behind her… "Wait what?"

A hand gripped around the back of her neck, lifting her from the ground until she was eye level with the man. "Oh, it's Ironwood." She released the breath she was holding, watching as he inhaled harshly.

"Miss Rose." He ground out, his chin set.

' **Ooh boy, he looks pissed.'**

' _Do you think he's mad about the highway?'_

"It's Deadpool at the moment." She cheerfully replied, watching as his eyes narrowed. "How are you?" The question seemed to make a blood vessel in his forehead pulse, his face slowly turning red. Slowly he turned her around showcasing the highway, it was utter devastation.

Nearly every car was blown up and burning, the road signs were all bent and destroyed. Giant craters pock marked the road from the grenades and a large crack went through the road almost splitting the highway in half. The chunks of flesh from Francis's mooks just accentuating the carnage.

' **I don't see anything wrong.'**

' _We have caused a fair amount of structural damage.'_

' **Oh, it's not that bad.'**

With a crash the highway collapsed, the road giving way and crashing into the river below, the crumbling stopping just before Ironwood.

' **Worth it.'**

' _Maybe we were a tad excessive.'_

"How do you think I am?" He spat out, glaring at the girl. "You've caused nearly thirty million Liens worth of damage and have killed seven people and that's just today. That's not including the twenty-two other people you've killed up until now."

"They were all members of Department K." She shot back, squirming as his grip tightened around the back of her neck. "I thought you wanted them dead for treason."

"That is for the Atlesian Military to deal with, not a vigilante." He spoke, ignoring his second coming up behind him. "You do not know how much trouble you are in Miss Rose."

"It's Deadpool." She groused, not really worried.

"No, it isn't." He responded before turning. "Specialist Schnee report."

' _Ooh, early Schnee.'_

"We've created a perimeter around the junction, all the roads are closed and the four survivors have been taken into custody." She recited, snapping into a salute. "The perimeter had to be pulled back as weaknesses became apparent in the structural integrity of the entire junction. A minigun firing grenades was discovered on one of the lower bridges firing grenades at random, hitting the supports."

"Can I have that back?" Ruby asked, only to get shaken like an unruly pet.

Winter raised an eyebrow at the girl before turning back to continue her report. "A high security armoured bus has been requisitioned and will be here in less than five minutes for all five of the prisoners."

' **Wait five? But there were only four survivors, who's the fifth.'**

' _I think it's us.'_

"Hey, let me go." Ruby started squirming, the iron grip around her neck tightening.

"No. Cuff her." Winter pulled out a pair of thick cuffs in response, stalking towards her.

"Can I just say one thing?" Ruby asked before something dropped to the floor. "Flashbang!"

The explosion was disorienting, their eyes becoming unfocused as their ears almost bled from the noise. It only lasted five seconds but it was enough.

A strip of flesh and a bloody knife were all that was left, a loud splash telling what had happened. "She cut off the flesh on the back of her neck to get out of my grip." Ironwood sighed, looking at his incredibly bloody hand. "I will give her credit, that was a clean escape."

"Sir?" Winter looked at him speculatively, her eyes red and not fully focused.

"We won't find her until she next acts, start the clean up." He pulled out a handkerchief and began to wipe the blood from his hand. "I have to report to the rest of the council, get the prisoners ready for interrogation."

"Yes sir."

* * *

' _Now I bet you're wondering how this all came about.'_

' **Find out next time.'**

* * *

AN - Sorry it's so short.

So this is just a random idea that came into my head while I was trying to write for both my Gamer fic and my the Kingdom Hearts one. I hope you like it.

Deadpool is really difficult to write for because of the fourth wall breaking tell me how you think I did please, it would really help.


End file.
